Fighting Is Magic
Not to be confused with Fighting Is Magic: Premium or Fighting is Magic: Aurora. ''My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic ''was a cancelled fan-made fighting game inspired by the animated television series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It was under development by a team of nine volunteers who call themselves Mane6. , translation available Being of a fan-made nature, this game was neither licensed nor endorsed by Hasbro.__TOC__ Features The final version of the game was supposed to feature seventeen playable characters in all, with the six main characters from the show playable from launch. Eleven more characters followed in semi-regular updates. The game was downloadable and free to play. Both local and online multiplayer modes were included as well as a story mode. Character-specific moves were also present in-game. My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic featured various stages that represented places in Equestria. The Everfree Forest and Canterlot were mentioned. Development The game uses the Fighter Maker game engine. The team has released early pre-alpha gameplay footage that displays basic game mechanics such as launches, juggles and hyper combos as seen in existing fighting game franchises such as ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' and ''Guilty Gear''. So far, they have only released footage showing how Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack play. The last main character, Rainbow Dash, was still under development. On Feburary 8, 2013, Mane 6 received a cease and desist notice. They have suspended development and two members of the team have resigned. James Workman (Elosande), effective February 6, 2013, and Prominence, effective January 30, 2012.Not all Wonder is Endless It is still unknown what progression of action they will follow, but they have stated that they wish to avoid taking the case to court. Strong reaction was shown by the steadily growing fanbase, however Hasbro as of Feburary 15, 2013 has not made any public statements about Mane 6, nor Mane 6 made any statements about Hasbro. A test build was leaked by a member of the Quality Assurance team on August 2, 2012. As a result, Mane6 announced it was cancelling all plans of external testing and suspending video updates about the game's features for the foreseeable future. However, they released a clarification and FAQ the next day, saying that they overreacted some, and that while they were still replacing their entire QA team (to ensure no further leaks), they don't hate the fans for downloading and playing the leak. Also, they stated that the Canterlot Gardens con "is still go". Gameplay Fighting is Magic was a traditional one-on-one fighter that takes place in a 2-Dimensional plane. The gameplay borrowed the dial-a-combo system made popular by renowned fighters such as Capcom's Versus crossover series. Standard fighting game fare was incorporated in the game, from character lifebars to a 'super' gauge to a round timer to special and super attacks. Characters engage in a 'best-of' battle, where one must fully deplete the other's lifebar or have more health remaining once the timer reaches zero for a set number of rounds. The character who wins the most number of rounds is declared the winner of the match. The button scheme of Fighting is Magic is a four-button layout: Light, Medium, Heavy and Magic. According to Mane6, the latter button is an original mechanic that differs with each character, much like the Drive system from ''BlazBlue''. This function was yet to be showcased, however. Characters (Complete Edition) Fighting is Magic was slated to have a roster of 22 playable characters. Because development of the game started prior to Friendship is Magic"'s second season, the characters to be included in the game, along with other in-show aspects, was taken primarily from the first season. * Twilight Sparkle * Applejack * Rarity * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Lyra * Scooter * Sweetiebot * Trixie * Lovestruck * Derpy * Big Mac * Pinkamena * Sunset Shimmer * Fluppy * Vinyl Scratch * Queen Chrysalis * Evil Twilight Sparkle * Zalgojack * Nightmare Rarity * Dreamy Rainbow Cast * '''Meredith Sims' as Twilight Sparkle * Kira "Rina-Chan" Buckland as Mayor Mare * Kimlinh "Hnilmik" Tran as Rarity * Karen as Applejack References